Mein geliebter Tim
by Leopardenfell
Summary: 82 Jahre lebten Tim und Christin voneinander getrennt, denn sie lebte im Jahre 2012. Er im Jahrzehnt 1930. Doch sie wussten voneinander alles und verzehrten nach einander. Würden sie je zueinander finden? Wenigstens im Traum konnten sie zusammen sein.


๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

 **Auf der anderen Seite  
** ๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Der Tag war anstrengend und Nerven aufreibend für Tim und seinen Fox Terrier Struppi verlaufen. Es war nicht einfach ein ehrlicher Reporter zu sein. Es bedurfte schlichtweg mehr, als nur die Fähigkeit gut mit Worten jonglieren zu können, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen und am Ende alles hübsch in einem Artikel zu verpacken. Tim wollte seinen Ruf als ehrlichen und berühmten Reporter stets gerecht werden. Daher untersuchte er jedes Indiz einer guten Geschichte haargenau und brachte sich und seinen Hund, hin und wieder sogar seine Freunde, dabei häufig in Lebensgefahr.

Heute war einer dieser Tage gewesen, an denen Tim wieder einmal mit seinem Leben gespielt hatte. Zum Glück war alles glimpflich ausgegangen, weswegen er es sich nun erlauben konnte sich zu Hause in der Labradorstraße 26 zu erholen. Müde von den Ereignissen der letzten Stunde war er recht früh zu Bett gegangen und hatte doch noch eine Weile nachdenklich wach gelegen, ehe ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte.

Rasch fand er sich in einem seiner üblichen und sehnsüchtigen Träume wieder. Er träumte wieder von dieser brünetten jungen Frau, welche den Namen [i] _Christin[/_ i] und 82 Jahre entfernt in der Zukunft lebte. Er kannte sie schon seitdem sie ein kleines Mädchen von sechs Jahren war. Nicht nur er kannte sie, sondern seine ganze Heimat und auch seine Freunde wussten [i _]wer[/_ i] sie war. Sie wussten alles aus ihrem Leben und sie wussten auch, wie sehr sie sich nach Tim sehnte.

Tatsächlich ging es ihm genauso. Er hatte ihr beim Aufwachsen zugesehen und sich langsam aber stetig, je älter sie wurde, in sie verliebt. Tim sehnte sich genau so sehr nach ihr, wie sie sich nach ihm. Doch eine Zusammenkunft war vollkommen ausgeschlossen, da sie weit in der Zukunft und in einer anderen Welt lebte. Wenigstens in seinen Träumen konnte Tim mit ihr zusammen sein. Genau wie in diesem Traum. Beinahe jede Nacht träumte er von Christin. Nur zu deutlich konnte er im Traum ihre Gedankengänge hören, ihre Gefühle für ihn spüren und sogar ihre Berührungen auf seiner Haut wahrnehmen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Tief in der Nacht schreckte Christin aus dem Schlaf und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ihrer Decke entgegen. Ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und sie spürte wie eiskalter Schweiß ihr Nachthemd regelrecht an ihr kleben ließ. Ihre Augen waren nach wie vor erstarrt an die Decke gerichtet und nur das Licht einer Reklametafel von der Straße schimmerte durch ihre dunklen Vorhänge. Deutlich spürte sie ihr Herz in ihrer Brust puckern und in ihrem Kopf spukten die Ereignisse des Albtraums, der sich unglaublich echt angefühlt hatte, herum. Christins Atem ging unkontrolliert und kurz. Es war als würde sie noch immer unter Todesangst leiden und ihr der Atem fehlen. Doch das war absoluter Blödsinn, denn es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein sich realistisch anfühlender Traum, aber _nur ein Traum_.

Langsam und bedächtig richtete sie sich in ihrem Bett auf, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und strich sich mit der flachen Hand übers Gesicht. Einige ihrer braunen Strähnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht und waren von dem Schweiß ein wenig feucht geworden. Leicht ließ sie ihren Blick durch ihr spärlich beleuchtetes Schlafzimmer wandern und stellte dabei beruhigt fest das es rein gar nichts gab das ihr hätte Angst einjagen können. Zum Glück blieb das Erlebte nur ein Traum.

Sie drehte sich halb auf die Seite und angelte nach der Wasserflasche neben ihrem Bett. Sie leerte den letzten Rest mit wenigen Zügen. Verdammt, dabei hatte sie noch viel mehr Durst. Christin würde wohl nicht drum herum kommen ins Badezimmer zu gehen und dort ihre Flasche mit kaltem Wasser aufzufüllen. Mühselig erhob sie sich aus dem Bett, verzichtete darauf ihr Pantoffeln für den kurzen Weg anzuziehen und ging Richtung Tür. Ihr Körper hatte sich bereits wieder etwas erholt, worüber sie doch sehr dankbar war.

Mit einem Mal jedoch durchzuckte sie ein heftiger Schmerz, welcher eindeutig vom kleinen Zeh kam. "Aua! Verdammt!", fluchte Christin im lauteren Flüsterton, hob ihr Bein und hielt sich den schmerzenden Fuß. Sie hatte sich diesen an der Wandschrankecke gestoßen und versuchte nun durch Reibung den Schmerz zu verdrängen. Das passierte ihr so gut wie jedes Mal, wenn sie im Dunkeln aus dem Bett stieg und das Schlafzimmer verlassen wollte. So richtig etwas daraus lernen tat sie jedoch nicht, da sie jedes Mal beschloss nun vorsichtiger zu sein. Das Vorhaben hielt in der Regel nur einige Tage, denn im Laufe der Zeit vergaß sie das Passierte wieder und stieß sich kurz darauf wieder den Fuß an.

Müde tastete sie nun nach der Türklinke und drückte diese langsam runter, wobei ein lautes Quietschen ertönte und Christin leicht das Gesicht verzog. Sie musste sich unbedingt ein Memo machen ihre Türklinke zu ölen. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten verließ sie das Schlafzimmer, schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und gähnte anschließend herzhaft gegen diese. Warum sie versuchte so leise zu sein wusste sie selber nicht wirklich, da sie alleine in ihrer Wohnung lebte. Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte sie sich von ihrer Tür ab und lief ein paar Schritte, ehe sie abrupt stehen blieb.

Das Licht der Reklametafel erhellte auch ihre Küche, die neben dem Schlafzimmer lag, weshalb durch die offene Küchentür ein kleiner Lichtstrahl ihren Flur erreichte. Mit einem Schlag war Christin hellwach und ihre rehbraunen Augen weiteten sich erneut voller Entsetzen. Ihr Herz pochte ein zweites Mal in dieser Nacht heftig gegen ihre Brust und sie konnte spüren wie ihr Körper erstarrte. In ihrem Flur stand eine _männliche Gestalt_ und sie konnte durch den Lichtstrahl seine rechte Seite sehr deutlich erkennen. Sein Körperbau war schlank, sein Gesicht rundlich und doch von feinen Zügen geprägt, seine Augen besaßen ein herrliches Hellblau und seine Haare waren rötlich. Sogar seine Kleidung konnte sie farblich erkennen und bemerkte beim Mustern das er einen hellblauen Pullover und hellbraune Hosen trug, während seine Socken schwarz wie Nacht waren und seine Schuhe dunkelbraun.

Zurückblickend in seine Augen wurde ihr bewusst _wen_ sie da vor sich hatte, doch das war schlichtweg unmöglich. Er war nur eine Fiktion Hergés und konnte somit nicht existieren. Wie hätte das also möglich sein können? Ihr Herz schlug nun ein wenig fester gegen ihre Brust, was Christin beinahe schon wehtat.

Geschockt von dieser unwirklichen Tatsache, dass _Tim_ gerade in ihrem Flur stand, ließ sie ihre leere Wasserflasche zu Boden fallen und achtete nicht darauf wo sie hinrollte. Tim hingegen folgte der Flasche kurz mit den Augen, ehe diese sich wieder Christin zuwandten. Tief atmete sie durch und versuchte sich damit zu beruhigen. Hart schluckte die junge Frau und nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. Zu dem Schock gesellte sich nun Verlegenheit und Nervosität, da sie schon als kleines Mädchen unsterblich in Tim verliebt war.

„I-Ist… ist das… _ein Traum_?", war das Einzige was sie in diesem Moment mit belegter Stimme hervorbrachte. Kaum hatte sie dies gefragt, kam sie sich unglaublich dumm vor, ausgerechnet diese Frage als erste Worte gewählt zu haben. Es war jedoch einfach so aus ihr herausgeplatzt.

Langsam trat Tim auf sie zu und stand nur wenige Wimpernschläge später dicht vor ihr, woraufhin in ihrem Bauch tausende Schmetterlinge zu tanzen begannen.

Tief blickte er mit seinen sanften Augen in ihre und hob die Hand zu ihrer Wange, um ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Ohne den Blick von Tims Augen zu nehmen schmiegte sie ihr Gesicht leicht seiner Hand entgegen, woraufhin er verliebt zu lächeln begann. Seine warme Hand an ihrer Wange ließ einen heißen Stromstoß durch ihren Körper gehen und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch noch wilder tanzen. „Nein, das ist kein Traum.", flüsterte er Christin nun zärtlich zu und kam ihrem Gesicht mit Seinem näher, woraufhin sie noch aufgeregter wurde.

Sachte hob sie nun ihre Hände, legte sie an seine Schultern und fühlte dabei seine Körperwärme. Tim legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und den anderen Arm um ihre Taille, ehe er sie in dieser Haltung an seinen Körper drückte. Seine Handlung bescherte Christin eine wohlige Gänsehaut, ließ sie nun mutiger ihre Arme um ihn schließen und mit einer Hand durch sein butterweiches Haar gleiten. In diesem Moment bedurfte es einfach keinerlei Worte, um zu verdeutlichen wie tief die Gefühle der Beiden für einander waren.

Trotzdem Tim versicherte, dass es kein Traum war, kam sich Christin dennoch wie in einem vor. Immerhin war er _real_. Aus Fleisch und Blut stand er vor ihr, hielt sie in seinen starken Armen und ließ alles in ihr vor Freude Samba tanzen. Ihr eigener Herzschlag dröhnte so laut in ihren Ohren das sie sicher war, dass Tim es hören konnte. Nicht nur dies. Sie hätte Brief und Siegel darauf geben können, dass er sogar ihren Herzschlag an seiner Brust spüren könnte.

Ihre Lippen waren nur noch wenige Millimeter von einander entfernt und sie konnte deutlich seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren. Der Abstand war rasch überwunden und so verschloss Tim nun ganz sanft ihre Lippen mit Seinen. Christin durchzuckte in diesem Moment ein unglaublich elektrisierendes Gefühl. Die Schmetterlinge tanzten nun nicht mehr vereinzelt in ihrem Bauch, sondern hatten sich zu einem einzigen riesigen Schwarm zusammengeschlossen, um gemeinsam wild mit den Flügeln zu schlagen. Unbändige Liebe und Zuneigung stieg in ihr auf und sie sah sich am Ziel ihrer Träume. Hatte sie sich doch schon ihr ganzes Leben lang nach ihm verzehrt und versucht einen Mann zu finden der Tim nicht nur ähnlich sah, sondern auch war. Doch der Plan war nie aufgegangen. Jetzt brauchte sie diesen Plan nicht mehr zu verfolgen, denn Tim war nun _bei ihr_ und sie hatte damit erreicht was sie sich immer schon so sehnlichst gewünscht hatte. Wie das möglich war, war ihr in diesem Moment vollkommen egal, da für sie nur wichtig war das sie von nun an in seinen Armen liegen konnte und ihn lieben durfte.

Der Kuss war sanft und innig zugleich, da Christin ihn schon nach wenigen Sekunden intensiviert hatte. Allerdings achtete sie darauf immer noch zärtlich dabei zu bleiben. Tim schien der intensivere Kuss durchaus zuzusagen, da er nun fordernder wurde und dies sich nicht nur im Kuss wiederspiegelte. Er hatte sie sachte gegen die Wand zwischen Schlafzimmer und Küche gedrängt und seinen Körper eng an ihren gedrückt, wobei Christins Hände über seinen Rücken und seine Schultern streichelten. Erforschend strich er nun mit seiner Zunge über ihre vollen Lippen und Christin konnte bei dieser Bitte nicht widerstehen. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihre vollen Lippen für ihn und spürte wie er neugierig mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang, um nach Ihrer zu suchen. Aufgeregt stupste sie nun mit ihrer Zunge gegen seine Zungenspitze und ließ zu das er sie zu einem liebevollen Spiel animierte. Ihre ganze Welt wurde durch seine Leidenschaft und Nähe aus den Angel gehoben. Für sie existierten nur noch sie Beide in ihrem Mikrokosmos.  
Tim strich bei diesem leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit der Hand zärtlich über ihre Seite und drängte sich ihr noch ein wenig mehr entgegen. In ihren Träumen hatte Christin ihn schon unzählige Male so geküsst und war ihm so nah gewesen, doch in diesen hatte es sich nur halb so gut angefühlt wie es in der Realität der Fall war. Noch immer spielten ihre Zungen innig miteinander und keiner von Beiden schien es wirklich beenden zu wollen. Erkundend glitten ihre Hände über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken, wobei ihr beinahe schwindelte. Sie konnte durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung seine Wärme fühlen und ertasten wie gut gebaut ihr Liebster war. Unweigerlich durchzuckte sie ein Stromstoß, welcher es anrüchig in ihrem Schoß ziehen ließ. Tim war einfach alles was Christin in ihrem Leben wollte und dies mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

Ganz langsam jedoch ließ Tim das feurige Spiel ihrer Zungen abebben, um anschließend kleine Küsse auf ihre Lippen zu hauchen und ihr zu zuwispern: „Erweis mir die Ehre, für immer mit dir zusammen sein."

Noch immer voller Hochgenuss hielt Christin die Augen geschlossen und lauschte verliebt seiner herrlichen warmen Stimme. Im nächsten Moment begann die junge Frau überglücklich zu lächeln, fühlte ihr Herz voller Glückseligkeit hüpfen und nickte ihm zu, ehe sie atemlos hauchte: „Nichts würde mein Leben mehr erfüllen, als mit dir bis ans Ende aller Zeit zusammen zu sein." Ein weiterer Kuss wurde seinerseits auf ihre Lippen gedrückt und sie hörte Tim anschließend verträumt säuseln: „ _Ich liebe dich._ "

„ _Ich liebe dich auch._ ", gab sie glücklich von sich und fand sich kurz darauf in einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder. Innig schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn, schmiegte ihren Körper an Seinen und gab sich ihm vollkommen hin. Es war jedoch die plötzliche Helligkeit die Christin die Augen noch mehr zusammenkneifen ließ. Die blutrote Farbe, die sie durch ihre Augenlider sah, war im Moment alles andere als angenehm. Dieses Mal war es daher sie, die den Kuss abklingen ließ und anschließend löste. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen und riss diese nur Millisekunden später erstaunt auf.

Die Nacht hatte sich in den Tag verwandelt und ihr Flur war in das Wohnzimmer von Tim getauscht worden. Im Körbchen neben dem Karmin schlief Struppi seelenruhig und von dessen Blickwinkel aus stand sie an der Wand zwischen Schlaf- und Arbeitszimmer. Tim sah sie nun verschmitzt lächelnd an, zwinkerte ihr zu und sagte liebevoll: „Willkommen zu Hause."

Ja, hier fühlte sie sich wirklich zu Hause – _in seiner Welt_.

Christin begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, sah kurz an sich runter und stellte fest, dass sie nicht mehr ihr Nachthemd trug, sondern ein weinrotes Kleid und rote Pumps. Genauso hatte sie sich immer in seine Welt geträumt und von nun an dürfte sie bei ihm leben. Nach wie vor, war ihr das unglaublich egal wie das alles überhaupt möglich sein konnte, denn Christin interessierte nur der Fakt das sie bei Tim leben durfte. _Für immer._

„Du machst mich gerade zur glücklichsten Frau aller Zeiten.", gab sie voller Glückseligkeit von sich, kuschelte sich an ihren Tim und schloss ihre Arme eng um ihn. Auch er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen, küsste ihre Stirn und entgegnete: „Das ist mein Ziel - dich endlos glücklich zu machen." Nie hätte sie daran geglaubt, dass sie eines Tages ihr ödes und schnödes Leben, in dem sie Nichts mehr hielt, hinter sich lassen und nun ein wirklich erfülltes Leben mit Tim führen dürfte. Christin hätte Nichts glücklicher stimmen können, als diese Tatsache und sie war dankbar, dass sie nun hier sein konnte.

Vielleicht würde sich ihr eines Tages erschließen wie das alles möglich gewesen war oder ob sie doch zu Hause in ihrem Bett lag und nur träumte. Ganz gleich ob Realität oder Traum - sie wünschte sich das dieses Glück _nie_ enden würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Der Morgen graute und Tim öffnete langsam seine noch schweren Augenlider. „Wieder nur ein Traum…", wisperte er in die frühen Morgenstunden hinein, als ihm dies schmerzlich bewusstwurde und er sah das Christin wieder nicht bei ihm lag. Sein Blick wurde wehmütig, ehe er gähnen musste und sich schließlich langsam aufrichtete. Tims Herz war bleischwer und kellertief atmete er aus, während er dem Traum hinterher hing.

Schweigend und sehnsuchtsvoll starrte er auf seine Bettdecke. Ein Stoßgebet nach dem Anderen schickte der Reporter zum Himmel und betete für eine baldige Zusammenkunft mit seiner Christin. Sein Herz verzehrte sich nach ihr und jeder weitere Tag wurde eine Tortur für ihn. Nichts wünschte er sich sehnlicher, als _endlich_ mit ihr zusammen sein zu können.

Tim ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass seine Wünsche und Hoffnungen bald in Erfüllung gehen würden.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


End file.
